professor layton and the misstress of earth
by Hinatachan167
Summary: basically this story follows along the first 2 games. i'll probaly end it with the professor and sakura my OC getting married and have a few children or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Layton and the mistress earth

Intro/chapter 1

Info

Name: Sakura

Age: same as the professor's

Looks long black hair (middle of the back) emerald green eyes

While in earth control form

note this follows along the first 2 games. I will try my best so tell me if I screwed up on something

start she was simply sitting on her window ceil thinking of him, her uncle had just died and her cousin was out there somewhere. From what she heard, the great professor Layton was coming to find 'the golden apple'. She got down from the ceil and looked at the photo frame and saw what was once her family: her mom died while she was 12 and was given the earth pendant. Her dad died before she turned 19. It was just her and 3 sisters: Anna, Samantha (Sammy), and aki, the oldest and cruelest. Aki has always wanted the pendant but learned that she, sakura, got the pendant instead of her. Aki would always beat sakura with books or whatever was near her. Sakura moved out of the house long before the abuse went over the edge. She loved her 2 sisters but they only came to visit. She sighed and decided it was time to go to bed.

next day she woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, and went down stairs to her flower shop. All the villagers talked about her flowers saying beautiful they looked and how great she was taking care of them. She smiled every time villagers said those things but she wanted the one thing in the world: love. She always dreamt of her 1st kiss since she was kid, she and her mom talked about what they wanted out of this man: a gentleman, kind, thinks of others, and defiantly not self-centered. 'If only there was such a man.' She said softly. with the professor 'ah, you must be professor Layton. It's a pleasure to meet you.' 'The pleasure's all mine.' Suddenly the ground shook violently and the cat ran out. 'Professor, please get my Claudia back?' back to sakura she stood behind the counter waiting for someone to by her flower's until she noticed Claudia. 'Lady Dahlia probably lost her cat again.' She sighed and put up a 'going out' sign and ran after the cat. 'Hello Claudia, you remember aunty sakura right?' she reached out her hand only to get it bitten. 'OWW!! Claudia that's a bad kitty, very bad kitty.' She shook her right index finger at the cat proving that was a very bad thing to do. 'Do you need help miss?' a voice asked her. She turned around startled and she saw the famous professor Layton. 'blush hello professor Layton. I knew you were going to be here but not…umm...Yeah I could use some help. --'. She looked down at the young boy who apparently stared at her like: Oo. 'and who might you be?' 'My names Luke, the professor's apprentice and who are you?' 'My names sakura, I own my flower shop not to far from the Reinhold manor. After getting the cat Layton noticed sakura's hand was bleeding, 'Mrs. Sakura.' 'Hmm?' 'Your hand is bleeding mind if I look at that?' 'Sure.' He took her hand into his making her blush. She hoped he didn't notice as he slowly took out some bandages and wrapped them around the wound. 'There, is that much better?' 'Yes, professor, it is. Thank you.' 'You're welcome. A gentleman should always care for a lady.' She blushed lightly again hoping again that he didn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Layton and the mistress of earth Chapter 2 mysteries, romance, and transformation

The 3 walked right up the Reinhold Manson. When sakura entered the house she noticed the painting of her cousin, flora. 'Mrs. Sakura is there something wrong?' she heard Layton. 'Nothing…nothing at all.' She sighed, 'hopefully my 2 sisters aren't under aki's torment. But then again I wonder where flora is.' Was all the poor girl could think. When she got to the top she noticed lady dahlia and the inspector. She noticed the inspector glaring at her and frowned 'I guess he still thinks I'm the main crook.' Layton noticed sakura's sadness. Sakura looked up and smiled again, Layton simply shrugged it off. 'Thank professor, sakura.' 'She knows you!?' Luke freaked out. 'Will you calm down??' sakura simply replied calmly. There was talk about golden apple and Ramon gone missing. 'Why would Ramon?' sakura asked. Everyone gave these puzzling looks trying to think.

'the only way I'm going to info is by transforming into mistress earth.' Sakura transformed into her inner form and ran over the city trying to find more information, anything. She noticed Luke and Layton were doing the same and hid from them every chance she got. What she learned is that for some strange reason the villagers have been disappearing during the night. She went back to normal and caught up with professor Layton and Luke. 'Mrs. Sakura, the streets at night is dangerous especially for a lady.' Layton told her. 'Well I want you to know: I have an extra room in my house/shop you 2 can stay in that is if you need a place to stay.' Layton and Luke followed her back to her shop. 'Here it is home sweet home.' Sakura pointed out. Luke walked all over the shop looking at the flowers. 'The flowers are extremely beautiful, Saki.' 'Why thank you Luke. Did you just call me Saki?' 'Mrs. Sakura, how many flowers do you exactly have?' 'Well Mr. Layton here's the puzzle: how many flowers. 'Hmm…my guess is about 10,000 flowers.' 'sigh yep you got it.' 'That much…you have a passion for these flowers?' 'You might say that yes.' Layton smiled which made sakura smile. She walked up the stairs and the professor and his assistant followed her. She showed them where each of them would sleep. Layton and sakura decided to talk. 'Well Mrs. Sakura, I don't to much about you besides the flower shop owner.' 'Ok, my father was the brother of baron making one of the 3 nieces and a controller of earth.' 'Hmm?' 'Mistress Earth. See this pendant around my neck it helps me transform. You must think I'm a freak.' 'No I don't, infact I think you're unique.' Sakura looked at him smiling brighter. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She cried tears of happiness during the kiss when he let go the 2 heard 'professor and Saki sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then there comes the couple with a baby carriage.' 'Alright Luke get off to bed. Goodnight Mrs. Sakura.' 'Night' he kissed her goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Layton and mistress earth

Chapter 3 more info and run for it!!

The next morning, sakura woke up and checked on the guys. Both still asleep, she walked down and made breakfast, pancakes and bacon. When the smell got up stairs, both men finally got up. Luke looked like he was ready to pass out and Layton was just fine. 'Good morning ' 'morning Saki.' 'Good morning Mrs. Sakura.' 'I made breakfast for the 2 of you that is if you want it.' 'Looks delicious.' Luke took a bite from the pancake and gave this very happy face and kept digging in which made sakura go OO. 'is he always like this??' 'Not normally. I think it's his way of saying your food is delicious.' she laughed and told Luke 'Luke slow down otherwise you're going to choke.'

After breakfast: the 3 went out and went to find more clues. What they knew so far was that Ramon was kidnapped and for some reason when he came back he had no memory of what happened. So they decided to go to the tower. Sakura had a theory that the tower might hold some of the answers that they're looking for. When they got there, a wall was blocking the path towards the tower. A young girl right behind told them to turn back. 'What do ya mean?!' 'Luke calm down.' The girl was bound to say something until she ran off and in the shadows some laughed evilly.

At the park: the 3 were trying to find a clue from the Ferris wheel. What the 3 agreed on: the girl on the poster looked a lot like the girl they saw at little while ago. As they were leaving the park, the 3 looked up and noticed that the Ferris wheel broke away and started chasing after them. 'Sakura, Luke run for it.' 'No problem.' As the 3 ran Luke yelled, 'professor, Saki I think the Ferris wheel is chasing us!!' 'That's preposterous.' Just when the 3 thought it was safe to slow down, the wheel appeared again. The 3 turned as that happened, the professor noticed sakura tiring down. He jumped gripping onto the 2 'Luke, sakura!!' sakura blushed lightly and panted then gasped as she saw the wheel break the shack. 'And to think that could have the 3 of us.' She said while panting. Sakura heard a voice, 'blast.' What the 3 noticed is that in the shack was some kind of tunnel.

Back at the manor: the 3 returned to the manor to tell everyone in the room what they found out. The inspector pointed the finger at the professor when he found a vase with his finger prints. 'That's a bunch of bull-s#!. The professor is not a criminal!!' everyone in the room stared a sakura like OO. 'sorry --' sakura looked down and told the professor to continue. The professor stared at her amazed but continued on, 'no inspector it has a lot to do with you, like sakura 'said'.' 'What do you mean??' 'Isn't obvious? If there is any really criminal mind behind this…then it is you sir!!' everyone in the room stared at the inspector having the like 'is this true?'. 'What?! That's absurd!!' sakura and Luke yelled in unison, 'don't you dare call the professor a lyer!!' 'The 3 of will need more than that to prove you're innocent.' growl


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Layton and the mistress of earth

Chapter 4 time to find the golden apple; case cracked

With everyone staring at the inspector for the truth, the inspector pull off his mask and reveled a very ugly man with a weird beard. 'Just wait Layton, my plan will unfold!!' he jumped out the window and ran off to who knows where. 'Ok…that was just weird.' Sakura spoke with an expression Oo. Apparently that was one bit of the mystery solved on sakura's agenda: why was the inspector acting weird. Layton made it clear that he was going to find the golden apple and crack this case.

Outside: the 3 were trying to find anything that might explain why the sounds were coming clockwise and how to get to the tower. After looking around the town, they managed to find a key that looked like the tower. 'This is the key to the tower??' sakura questioned. later the 3 went to where the wall was and unlocked it. 'WHAT?! It's a door?!' sakura freaked out/asked. Layton couldn't help but laugh a little bit. When the 3 walked in, they heard some one say, 'solve a bit more puzzles and I'll let you in.

Moments later in the tower: as the 3 walked up the tower there were puzzles non stop. When they got to the top, they noticed a little cottage. 'Lets go in!!' sakura yelled in confidence. As the 3 opened the door they saw the same girl from the street minutes before. 'Hey, you're-''Luke, quite!' The girl took off her hat and glasses. 'What's going on here?!' sakura looked at Luke like --'. 'What you're seeing Luke…is the golden apple.' Luke gave this look oo'. Sakura sighed and told both the professor and Luke, 'professor, Luke this is my cousin flora.' 'WOAH!!' 'Luke you idiot!! ' before the argument could continue, the banging went against the side of the cottage. The professor and sakura went over to the window and found the weird man from earlier. 'What the-'Layton and sakura looked at each other realizing they had the same thought. 'I'm coming….ready or not!!' the man yelled. The 4 started running out the door until a huge boulder broke the stairs leaving Luke alone. 'Professor, Saki!!' 'Luke go on with out us!! We have an Idea!!' 'But-''just go!!' Luke stared at the professor, sakura, and flora then ran down stairs. When the 3 got back in the room sakura got this look . 'I've got an idea how about we make a paraglider. There's the globe holder for a bottom, the curtain the parachute, the pole of the curtain could be used as the support for the curtain, but we'll need something to hold it all together.' The professor nodded in agreement and got the items; he looked at flora's outfit and noticed the string. Flora gave it to him and the 3 went flying. Sakura turned around and gasped and yelled, 'OUR 'FRIEND' IS COMING!!' the professor turned around and saw him. 'Turn left. No wait turn right. (Me: wow sakura's really freaked out. Oh and she's afraid of sky high heights)' just as sakura thought it was over the helicopter lost its back propellers. 'This isn't over Layton, just you wait I'll have my revenge on you!!' She raised an eyebrow thinking what did the professor do to him?? Next thing she knew the professor was holding onto her as they landed.

Minutes later: flora decided to come along, sakura decided to come. She asked her sister Sammy to look over the flower shop until she came back. Everyone waved goodbye to the 2, 'so professor I guess you'll be in the newspaper again?' 'no Luke, we must keep the village's secret.

end


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Layton and mistress of earth

Chapter 5 a whole new case; new villain

Sakura and the professor seemed to be getting closer with each day but one day it happened again, another letter popped up. It was from the professor old mentor Andrew Schroeder. Saying that the professor should come and see him, if something were to happen to him, the professor would have to look over his work. Sakura, the Professor, and Luke packed their bags and headed off to the mentors home.

At the house: 'hello, Mr. Schroeder? We're here.' Sakura spoke out softly. When they reached the top of the stairs, sakura opened a door only to find the mentor lying on the ground. Her eyes widened and let out a piercing scream, the professor and Luke heard it and ran to sakura's side. 'What's sakura?' the professor noticed sakura trying not cry, she pointed her finger towards the door. Both the men opened the door and saw the body. Luke was shocked and the professor seemed angry, sakura got up and walked slowly towards the body. She noticed how mad the professor was and asked if he was going to be ok. No answer, she sighed and went to a different part of the room and found a book about 'Pandora's box'. 'Professor, it might interest you to know, but I think I found something that might clear up why your mentor was killed. The professor took the book and began reading it, studying very thoroughly. 'Thank you, sakura.' The professor kissed her cheek lightly. 'No problem. I guess we get on a train and go see the _real_ inspector.' The professor nodded and the 3 left the room. While they were walking, sakura started to get these headaches, all she could do was groan in pain. 'Saki, are you ok?' she stared down at Luke and replied, 'I don't Luke.' Luke seemed worried about Saki he decided to tell the professor about it. The professor decided to carry sakura making her go OO. 'professor?? What are you doing?!' 'I'm carrying you.' 'Why?' 'You've terrible headaches; I don't want you to pass out. She smiled and before falling asleep said, 'thank you.' She finally fell asleep knowing she was safe.


	6. chapter 6

Professor Layton and the mistress of earth

Chapter 6 train ride; sakura meets Anthony

The 3 were on the train, Layton noticed sakura was still asleep. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about.'

dream sakura looked around the room. It was very dark, looked a bit broken down. The only thing she could see was the moon and some kind of man. He turned to face her, which she noticed he had blonde hair and these piercing green eyes staring at her. He walked right towards her, she tried screaming for Layton but nothing came out. Then everything went black.

She tossed and turned; the professor noticed this and placed her on the seat. Sakura let out a scream, 'NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!' she woke up to see she was safe and glomped on Layton and started crying. Layton held on to comforting her whispering 'it's alright. You're safe.' She continued crying 'I saw him. He's awful keep me away from him.' Layton gave this questioning look but continued to hold on to her. Luke stared at the 2 of them and asked the professor, 'professor what's Saki talking about?' 'Luke, just as a theory, I think she saw the killer behind all of this.' 'In a dream??'

At the new town: sakura was quiet for the remainer of the ride, when she got to town she smiled a little bit. Layton noticed this and smiled to. When they got to the hotel, the 3 noticed how big the room was. When it was time to get some clues, Layton told sakura to stay in the room for her safety she nodded. With the men gone, she decided to get a shower. 'I wonder who that man in my dream was.' Sakura asked herself. There was a sudden knock on the door, she got out and wrapped a towel around her. When she opened the door, no one was there except for a note. She opened it and was shocked when she read it

* * *

Dear Mrs. Sakura,

I wish to meet you in person. My name is Anthony a carriage is waiting outside this hotel. The choice is yours you can either come willingly or I could have my guards kidnap you and take you to me. Hopefully when we meet I have a cheerful conversation. If you're wondering how I know you, I will tell you when we meet.

Until then,

Anthony

* * *

She stared at the note trying not to shake. She ran inside before anyone noticed her. She read the note one more time and decided to go willingly. She got out a light blue dress and little black sandals. She walked down the stairs and saw the carriage. 'You're sakura?' 'Yes…you got a problem??' sakura noticed how the man was staring her emerald green eyes. He trembled when he noticed her anger glare.

At the castle: 'I insist you stay with me, it's a maze of a castle.' A servant told her. no s#! sakura thought annoyed but said, 'no problem.' The butler knocked on the door, a voice said 'come in.' the butler let sakura in only to see the moon and what looked like a dinning room table. The man turned around making sakura pale in the face. this is the same man from my dream. 'Hello milady, my name is Anthony. Come would you like to sit.' Sakura nodded, who knew what this could do to her if she said 'no'. She sat down, at least I'm a way from him…a bit. she thought. The next thing she knew a plate of food was offered to her. It was chocolate cake with a cup of red wine. She stared at Anthony like Oo, 'incase you're wondering…I didn't poison the wine or the cake.' She bit down into the cake, swallowed, ok I'm fine. 'Mrs. Sakura I want you to know you're free to talk at anytime.' 'Ok, then I say that you're the man from my dream. You tried to kill me for some reason.' Anthony chuckled, 'what the hell is so 

funny?' 'You are my dear.' 'I'm not _your dear_ so don't you dare call me that again.' 'Touchy, touchy sakura I only wanted to talk to you and yet you're angry with me.' Sakura calmed down and looked down. 'As I was saying, I want to know: do you have feelings for Layton?' 'As friend I like him.' 'I meant do you think of him as a boyfriend.' Sakura spat out the wine in shock. 'Why the hell do you want to know so that way you can screw me?! Pervert!!' 'No not that just want to know.' Sakura gave it a deep thought then came out 'yes. I love him and he loves me…I think.' 'Hmmm...You have feelings for him and yet you don't know what how he feels for you.' She suddenly noticed Anthony getting up and walking towards her. She tried to run but he was to fast for her. Anthony snatched sakura's hand so that she was facing him and kissed her. She struggled making Anthony frown but released her. 'So that's way it's going to be? Aww well I'll see you later, sakura.'

Back at the hotel: 'whew, the men aren't back yet.' Sakura sighed. She walked into the room trying to summon all of what has happened. The one on her mind was Anthony's kiss. Why did he do that?


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Layton and mistress of earth

Chapter 7 the past; the darkness/sadness of the heart

Sakura sat on the couch trying to think of a way to explain to the professor about her encounter with Anthony. She decided not to tell him eventually, got up outside and looked at the sun setting. She looked down towards her pendant remembering her life long before this.

10 years ago (sakura age 5): she was only 5 when she lost her mother elyon, who was the previous earth mistress. Before that, on her birthday: 'mommy!! Hurry please.' 'Sakura honey please calm down, you'll get mommy's gift in a moment. Mommy returned with a small rectangular box. Sakura opened it and saw it, the earth pendant. She was happy in shock. 'See mommy cares about you. I've always been so happy seeing how curious you were about the pendant, so I decided to give it to you.' She started to cry and glomped on her mom, 'mommy you're the greatest!!' her mom smiled and hugged her little girl back. 'I love you.' Her mom kissed her forehead gently. 'Sakura, mommy has to go out.' 'Where?' 'The city…the inspector needs me to help him figure out who's killing the people.' 'Mommy take me with you.' Her mom noticed her crying. 'Sakura don't worry, your sisters and daddy will take care of you.' She went out the door hearing sakura yell, 'wait mom, you have to promise me you'll come home!! Please mom!!' a few weeks later her dad got a letter that shattered his heart. The letter told him his wife was dead, when sakura found out she cried her heart out.

Sakura age 19: she had suffered enough abuse from her sister aki. After she left, her father went crazy. This was because she looked like her mother; everyone thought she was her mom. Daddy went beyond thought and did the one thing no one ever thought he do: suicide. When sakura learned of this, yet again crying her heart out.

Present day: she sat there crying, she lost her mom while she was 5 and her dad committed suicide while she was 19. Her life sucked and thought she's nothing but a burden to everyone. She heard the door open, 'don't tell me he followed me here. Leave me alone Anthony!!' Layton heard and followed her voice and came on the balcony. 'Layton I'm sorry, I've just had a very bad day.' Layton helped her up and both walked in the back room. 'Layton, there's some bit of me you don't know: my mom was the original earth mistress but she died here in this city, I was only 5. My dad committed suicide because I left and I looked like my mom. So basically he couldn't live with out me.' Layton noticed her crying and hugged her trying to make her feel better. 'I'm just a burden to everyone around me.' 'No, I think you're unique and strong.' She hugged back as her way of saying 'thank you'.

The dark bit: she looked out the window of the full moon and recalled the memory of that night, her first boyfriend died trying to protect her. The 2 were walking the streets, her smiling and him holding her tightly in her arms. Then he came out and demanded that the 2 hand over their money. He used him self as a human shield but when that happen, the gun was shot, and the bullet went for his heart and only managed to cut her shoulder. The man ran off and she was left with a dead boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Professor Layton and the mistress of earth

Chapter 8 transformation; more talk with Anthony

The 2 had to share the same room together (they didn't do anything). Sakura felt safe with Layton by her side, she just hoped nothing would happen tomorrow that reminded her of the meeting with Anthony. His words were very confusing almost like a puzzle. She sighed and just went to bed, she wanted to keep the meeting a secret. The next morning, sakura made breakfast, got a shower, and was once again alone in the house. She gave this smirk and decided to go out on her own. She quickly transformed and jumped out the window, she walked around town and apparently was getting these stares. People whispered things like: what is she wearing? Or she's weird. 'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!' sakura yelled making the people tremble in fear and went back to what they were doing. She continued to walk until she saw the professor and Luke. She took a quick turn in to the alley so that they couldn't notice her and give her a long lecture. When they walked pass the alley, she got out and continued her search. She stumbled across Anthony's castle, again. She noticed a window open and climbed right through it. She walked all over the castle to find anything at all that could help the professor, she saw Anthony and hid in the shadows hoping he didn't notice her. Luck was on her side, he didn't notice her. She continued to follow him through the shadows, she didn't hear anymore footsteps and assumed that Anthony was no longer in the hallway. She walked cautiously and saw nothingness, still to be safe, she was on her guard. When she opened a door, it was a pretty big and had a king-sized bed with silky crimson-red blankets and pillows. 'OMG!! HOLY #!! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!!' her mind screamed. She heard a voice behind her, 'you like it?' She turned around to find Anthony. 'So what of it?' Anthony chuckled, 'what's so funny, now?' 'You are my wife.' 'WHAT THE #?! I'M NOT YOU'RE WIFE!! SO WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!' 'I'm proposing to, will you be my wife, sakura?' 'Never!!' Anthony got mad and walked up sakura and threw her on the bed. She began to cry and prayed that he didn't rape her or rape her then kill her. She got her courage and with all her strength swatted Anthony with left palm. Anthony still on top was shocked and felt where sakura swatted him. This gave time to run and get out of the castle when she got to town she felt relief. 'Oh no, the professor and Luke!!' she ran back to the hotel as fast as she could, jumped on the balcony, ran inside. 'Phew...They're not back yet.' She went back to normal and decided to relax. When Layton and Luke opened the door, they noticed sakura asleep. Luke poked her, 'Saki, wake up.' No response, Layton picked her and placed her on the bed. moments later sakura woke up, made dinner, got a shower and went to bed. She smiled at Layton and laid down next once again safe.


	9. chapter 9

Professor Layton and the mistress of earth

Chapter 9 the 3 meet Anthony; the wrath of Anthony

Sakura woke up and saw the professor was still asleep. 'Must have been a long night.' She said to herself. She woke up and saw Luke was up and smiling. 'Ok, I'll cook breakfast. How long has the professor been up last night?' 'About 3-4 hours up.' 'OMG!! Luke go and try to wake him up, please?' Luke went back to the room and jumped into bed next to the professor and shoke him to wake up. 'Luke?? What is it??' 'Professor its 9:00 am time to get up!' the professor groaned and gave a 'I don't want to get up look.' 'Good morning.' The professor looked up and noticed sakura and smiled. She continued to cook breakfast, 'professor what were you doing last night?' 'Trying to figure out more about this Anthony figure. Sakura suddenly dropped a glass of orange juice, Layton heard and asked if she was alright. 'Yeah, professor I'm fine.' what am I going to tell him? 'Hey professor I met Anthony twice. 1st time he force kissed me the 2nd came close to rape/kill me.' So walked out with the 2 plates of pancakes and bacon. The 2 boys were talking about Anthony while sakura remained quite, she didn't know what to say to the 2 of them. There was a sudden knock on the door, yet again nothing but an invitation. The note was the same except the professor and Luke had to come along as well. Sakura showed the 2 men the note and the professor noticed she had this petrified look on her face. The professor read the note and agreed to meet Anthony in person.

At the castle: the 3 were walking around the castle, sakura had this 'I don't want to be here' kind of look. The professor noticed this and tried to comfort poor sakura. She smiled only because the professor was with her. The butler knocked on the door, she saw him again. She hid behind the professor and the professor was trying to figure out, 'why was sakura afraid of Anthony? Besides the dream she had.' Anthony welcomed them in particularly sakura, which made her hide the professor more. When the 3 sat down, sakura was placed at the left side of the professor and Luke was placed at the right. Tea was offered, sakura took some, then the professor, then Luke. 'There is something I want to know from you professor: 1. what are you're feelings for this girl and 2.do you think I'm responsible for what's going on in this town?' Layton was silent for a moment then looked up at Anthony, 'the answer to the 1st question is none of your concern and the 2nd I know you're the one behind all of this.' Anthony sighed and went 'even if I was doing all of this, why do you think I would do such a thing?' Layton couldn't answer but Luke questioned, 'professor should we trust such a man?' 'For the moment Luke, yes.' Anthony sighed and went, 'you and I professor, were the same type of personality.' Layton gave this glare meaning, 'no we are not the same!!' Luke looked over at a painting and saw Anthony and Sophia dancing in some kind of ballroom. For sakura the room began to spin and all went black.

When she woke up she was inside the painting along with the professor and Luke. When she looked down, she wasn't wearing the same white dress, but this crimson red dress, including dance gloves which were also crimson red. She turned red hoping no one saw her, she decided it was time to find the professor and Luke before she got lost in the crowd. She saw them and ran up to them but when she did, she noticed Luke trying not to laugh. 'Luke if you dare I will personally kill you in front of all these people.' 'Sakura calm down. Why are you so scared of Anthony? It's not like you 2 met personally.' Sakura remained quite, all Luke could say was, 'oh…my….god….' Layton looked concerned, 'he didn't do anything to harm you?' 'Well I can this close to being raped.' Layton looked down angry. Suddenly the lady Anthony was dancing with gasped and stopped; Anthony turned around and 'welcomed' the 3 so to speak. He turned to sakura, 'well, don't we look lovely? You should be my wife.' 'I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!! SO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!' everyone in the room stared at her, she turned around and left the room in shame. 'Anthony, what did you do to Mrs. Sakura?' 'She did this to herself; I had nothing to do with it.' Layton glared which mad it seem like he had fire in his eyes.

* * *

With sakura: 'that creep!! He can't possibly understand what kind of living hell my life has been. I lost my mom while I 5, my dad while I was 19, and my boyfriend during the same time I lost my dad.' She began to cry, she was under so much stress. Layton heard her crying and followed the sound of crying and sniffling. He finally found her bawling like a baby, when she turned around she yelled, 'please, don't look at me!!' Layton walked right up to her anyway holding onto her, she turned up. Layton noticed her still crying; he took the cuff of his coat and wiped away her tears. She held onto him, she felt a lot safer when she was with him, Layton hugged her back and soon the 2 passionately kissed. 'Awww.' Sakura turned around to see it was Luke and just stuck out her tongue XP. Luke practically did the same thing, Layton just laughed. The 3 got up and went to get Sophia (I think) and get out of this castle. 'Before I do anything else, I'm getting out of this ridiculous dress.' Sakura went into a changing room and got back in her white dress with the black sandals. 'Ok, I'm ready.' When they found the girl, all sakura could do was freak-out and go, 'lets get out of here before that weirdo Anthony comes back!!' everyone nodded in agreement and Luke chuckled to himself. The 4 were running, 'just follow me, I know where the exit is!' as the 4 ran, Anthony appeared in front of them, 'oh crap!' Anthony turned around and saw sakura. 'Well, where are we going?' Anthony noticed the girl, 'what's going on? What are you-'he chuckled and not exactly in the bright way more like, evil, angry, and irritated kind of way. He got out his sword and tried to harm the girl but sakura pushed her out of the way, cutting her shoulder. 'Sakura are you ok?' Layton asked. 'Yeah, thank you.' 'You really do care about her. Is it love professor?' 'Yes.' Sakura blushed and went 'you really mean that, professor.' The professor nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Professor Layton and the mistress of earth

Chapter 10 sword duel; happily ever after

The professor walked over to sakura lifting her right arm. He noticed how deep the cut was and glared at Anthony. Sakura noticed how angry the professor was; he knelt down to her level and bandaged her shoulder. When he saw her palm, it was covered with the blood from her wound. 'If you want to get out of here and get the &# to the hospital, battle me.' Layton was now officially angry; he grabbed a sword and thus began the duel. Sakura heard Anthony say something about being her being a burden on to him and everyone else around her. She tried her hardest not to cry but instead got angry and yelled, 'YOU SON OF A B#!! YOU'RE WRONG!! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF IF YOU GAVE ME A CHANCE!! I'M NOT SOME RANDOM PRINCESS WHO NEEDS HER PRINCE, YOU REMEMBER WHEN I SWATTED YOU!?' Luke stared at sakura like OO. 'sorry Luke.' Sakura then stared back at the duel, she noticed how Layton was still angry but Anthony was twice as angry. The girl stepped in and begged Anthony to stop this. Anthony noticed it and stopped; sakura of course looked tired, pale, and finally passed out.

* * *

Moments later: sakura woke up in the hospital, and noticed her cut was stitched up. 'You ok?' she turned around startled, 'professor!! What happened to Anthony?' 'He's defeated, I'm just glade you're safe.' She noticed Layton walking up to her; he took something from his pocket. It was a ring box, 'what the-''Mrs. Sakura, will you marry me?' sakura blushed, thought it over. For her answer she hugged onto to him and said, 'yes!!' 'Congratulations!! Professor let me by you're right hand man and flora could be the maid of honor for sakura.' Luke was going crazy since he heard the news that sakura and the professor were getting married. Sakura laughed, and along with flora went wedding dress shopping. Flora noticed a lovely white dress with a rose in the center fold. 'This is perfect, thank you flora. Now to find you a dress.' After searching the 2 finally found a light blue dress. 'Don't worry about shoes flora, you can borrow my black sandals while I buy some heels.'

* * *

Wedding day: the professor and Luke were waiting for the bride to come out. Sakura in the back was nervous, her bouquet consisted of roses, lavenders, water lilys, and sunflowers. When she walked out everyone gasped and was whispering 'she looks stunning. Or she's very beautiful. Sakura smiled and continued to walk while flora in front tossed rose petals. Luke was holding the ring, while the professor toke her hand into his hand, then took off her veil. The 2 looked at the priest who was saying the vows. There came the question that made sakura shake, 'do you, sakura, take the great professor Layton to be you're husband.' 'I do.' 'Do you, professor Layton, take sakura to be you're wife?' 'I do.' 'Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The kiss happened and everyone went crazy and clapped on-stop. While everyone was celebrating, Luke was eating the cake on stop, sakura's 2 sisters and her were talking and giving their congratulations' and all the luck, while Layton was talking with the inspector, Luke was talking with flora. 'Luke don't pressure the poor girl.' Luke looked up and saw his aunty Saki. 'Aunty!!' 'Why did you call aunty?' 'Because you're family.' Sakura smiled and flora held onto her cousin. 'Flora, if you get married…make sure it's to a man like Layton. Maybe you'll marry Luke.' 'Saki!!' flora yelled embarrassed. Sakura laughed and told flora she was just kidding.

* * *

A year later: sakura was sitting on the bed reading 'Romeo and Juliet' until little footsteps came in the room. 'Mommy, daddy's back!!' sakura turned around and saw her, 'hanabi, I'll be down in a moment, in the mean time talk to daddy.' Hanabi nodded and ran back down. She practically glomped on Layton. 'I take it that you're glad to see me?' 'Yes daddy.' Layton held on to hanabi and smiled. 'Hello sweetie.' Layton looked up and saw his sakura. Still holding onto hanabi, he walked up and kissed his wife. Hanabi was squirming and complaining, 'mommy, daddy what the 2 of are doing is nasty.' The 2 laughed, 

'hanabi, me and your father do the 'nasty thing' because we love each other. Someday you'll understand.'

end


End file.
